


Late Nights

by Sage (the_ruined_earth_sagelord)



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Online Dating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, REALLY LOVED THIS ONE MAN, Skype, bottom!kags is life tbh he's so thirsty in this omg, but whtvr lmao, i guess??, i just, kags just really loves hinata's body okay omg, not really porn it's really only one person jacking off, this is based off reallycorking's prompt for kagehina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/pseuds/Sage
Summary: It doesn't take much from Hinata to get Kageyama worked up. And boy does he get worked up.~Based off reallycorking's 30 Day NSFW Challenge prompt: "Skype messaging."





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> HAVE YOU ALL SEEN THE GIFT THAT IS CORK'S ART?? go check it out on her tumblr for some reason ao3 isn't letting my links work :/
> 
> reallycorking.tumblr.com is one of my fav artists just saying, okay? okay.
> 
> this is a sin.

 

 

 

**11:26pm / decoy_crow:** tobio I’ve been thinking abt u. my shirt is off

**11:27pm / decoy_crow:** do u want me to send pics? ;)

 

Kageyama stared at his computer. He’d been staring for the past ten minutes. He glanced at the time stamp from when Hinata had sent the messages, then at the clock on his desk. It said 11:41pm. Well, staring for the past fourteen minutes. Two messages. A wink face. _His shirt was off_. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck—

Kageyama was typing before he could even think of stopping himself.

 

**11:41pm / blueberry.setter:** yes

 

He glared at his username. Hinata had made it for him. He said he wanted them to have Skype accounts so they could video chat, but they mainly used it for texting. The last time they’d used video—

 

**decoy_crow _is typing…_**

 

_Shit, was he waiting for me to answer? Oh god, oh Jesus…_

The message popped up and Kageyama clicked on it immediately, right as another message _dinged_ its way into his inbox.

He got up immediately and walked away from his computer, taking deep breaths. He circled his room, fingers twitching at his sides. Crap _._ Shit _. Fuck._

He eased himself back into his seat, resting his elbows on the desk, hands clasping his head. He needed to breathe. He covered his eyes, feeling how warm his face was under his fingers. He peeked through them, staring at Hinata’s two pictures on his screen.

The first one was innocent enough, but Kageyama felt like he could have died right then and there, staring at Hinata’s beautiful body on full display just for him, just for Kageyama. Hinata was even flexing, one arm cocked playfully at his side to show off his little bicep, and Kageyama felt his heart skip at least three full palpitations before jump-starting again and sputtering back to life.

The second was downright filthy.

Hinata’s hand clutched the waistband of his underwear, tugging it down _just_ enough to drive Kageyama’s mind absolutely wild. He knew what was under there. He’d seen it all before. But _fuck_ Hinata had this _way_ of making Kageyama so goddamned excited, like every time was new, like every time was an adventure into the unknown and Hinata was the one leading Kageyama by the hand, pulling Kageyama inexorably into the whirlpool of his charm and indescribably _filthy_ sex.

It made Kageyama’s heart do weird things in his chest, and he loved it.

His face burning, Kageyama found himself reaching for his pants before a _ding_ snapped him out of his reverie and he refocused on the pictures Hinata had sent him. Hinata had sent another message, one that simply asked “Tobio?” He groaned again and grabbed his dick through his pants, gasping. “Fuck it,” he growled. Hinata wanted to play dirty. So could Kageyama.

Kageyama ripped off his shirt and pants like a wild man, standing in his underwear in the middle of his room. A slight blush crept up his face, and he cleared his throat, looking around as if he’d just made a fuss in the middle of a crowd.

The posters on his wall and the small stuffed bear on his bed were quiet and completely without judgement. Kageyama nodded stiffly to them and proceeded with his nudity.

He slipped out of his underwear. Angling the camera of his computer at the wall, Kageyama set up the timer, backed up to the wall, and stood there waiting. He froze like a deer in headlights, suddenly overcome with embarrassment.

The camera clicked. Kageyama hurried over to his laptop, grumbling, and he quickly erased the picture. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

He tried again, awkwardly posing against the wall. He could do this. This was Hinata. Hinata had seen all of Kageyama’s body before, it wasn’t like he’d send a fucking nude and Hinata would think he’d gotten disgusting to look at.

But the camera added ten pounds, right? And what if he made a weird face? Or Hinata thought he looked too grumpy? Or what if he really was just ugly to look at? How the fuck could he compare to how beautiful Hinata Fucking Shoyou was?

The camera clicked again. Kageyama groaned and slumped back to the computer, miserably hitting send before he could tell himself not to.

 

**decoy_crow _is typing…_**

 

**11:57 pm / decoy_crow:** ohmyfcking god…

 

Kageyama felt white heat course through his body. This was it. Hinata was going to break up with him. He was an ugly piece of toast and Hinata was the sun and they were going to break up.

 

**11:57 pm / decoy_crow:** Tobio ur fucking amazing  <33

 

Kageyama slipped into his seat, his ass squeaking on the leather of the chair.

 

**11:57 pm / blueberry.setter:** pfft obviously

 

Kageyama slammed his palm down on the table, making his laptop and pencils and papers jump. He darted to his bed and smushed his face into his pillow, screaming into it. He bolted back to his desk, looked at the words on the screen again, and punched the air, dancing naked in his room, crying softly.

What the hell was wrong with him? They’d had sex before. They’d been dating casually for almost five months. Why was it so important to Kageyama that Hinata thought about him enough to send shirtless pics? Why did Kageyama get so excited knowing that Hinata liked seeing him completely naked and thought Kageyama was “fucking amazing” when they’d already said those things in person?

Kageyama sat down at his computer again. He could see Hinata typing.

 

**11:59 pm / decoy_crow:** kageyama im really hard right now haha. thanks a lot :p

 

Kageyama caught his breath. He felt something stir in his groin, and he groaned softly.

“Hinata,” he breathed, staring at the computer screen.

He really, really wanted Hinata. Right now.

 

**12:00 am / blueberry.setter:** i’m getting pretty worked up too haha. you’re uh, really hot, hinata

**12:00 am / decoy_crow:** u r too, kageyama ;)

**12:01 am / decoy_crow:** here lol

 

Hinata had done the same thing. He’d taken a picture using his laptop camera, posing against the wall of his bedroom. The wallpaper was a light blue, and it framed his body perfectly. He was completely naked. The bicep of his right arm flexed as he clutched his cock in his hand. It was swollen and thick, leaking precum. His other arm lay against the wall, reaching leisurely above his head, fingers trailing the blue. His body was stretched and flexed, his abs glistening with a sheen of sweat in the low resolution of the camera. His thighs were clenched tightly, holding his body up against the wall, holding back as his hand held his cock. There was a slight blur around the hand—he’s been stroking as the picture had been taken.

His face was the worst.

His cheeks were red and blotchy, his eyes only opened a sliver. His mouth was parted slightly, his tongue at his top lip. His chin was tilted up, exposing the pale flesh of his throat, Adam’s apple prominent, veins sticking out as if he was gasping for breath.

Kageyama wasn’t sure he was breathing properly anymore.

 

**12:02 am / blueberry.setter:** hinata…wtf…

**12:02 am / decoy_crow:** u don’t like it? :(

**12:03 am / blueberry.setter:** hinata its the fucking sexiest thing I've ever seen in my short life on earth

**12:05 am / decoy_crow:** hehe no need for dramatics yamayamakun ;D

 

Kageyama settled back in his chair, satisfied with himself. It seemed even he could get this little incubus flustered. He grinned smugly, his fingers still playing with himself below. He absentmindedly slipped one finger near the rim of his hole right as he looked at the picture again, and a shaking moan dragged itself from his lungs. “Fuck,” he whispered. The hand on his cock tightened, gripping his warm, hard flesh, his thumb rubbing over the slit, precum leaking like a waterfall and he wanted Hinata here, inside him, all around him, not separated by a screen, _god he wanted him so bad_ , he could feel his finger pushing its way deeper into himself, imagined it was Hinata’s finger exploring its way in to prepare for that swollen, heavy cock just waiting to fill Kageyama, and Kageyama felt that shaking moan again, felt it rattle its way up from his diaphragm to his throat to the roof of his mouth, felt it rock his body to its core, felt Hinata inside him, rocking him to his core, his whole body yearning for Hinata, _Hinata god he needed him so bad_.

Kageyama was stroking now, his hand pumping desperately, his body burning with a heat that stretched from his toes to his forehead, his gut trapped somewhere in between the flames. His moans came short and heavy now, gasps for breath as he tried to claw his way to the surface. And always his eyes stayed locked on Hinata’s picture.

There was a brief moment where he wondered if he should really be masturbating to pictures Hinata sent him, or if that was too weird.

But then his hand turned just the right way as it came down around his cock, his breath hitched in his throat in a solid groan, and Hinata’s beautiful body was hovering before him on his screen, and he was gone in a whirlwind of stars as he came all over himself.

For several minutes he couldn’t move. He just sat there, letting his mind catch up with his body, letting his body catch up with itself. Had that really just happened? Was he even the same person anymore?

He looked up at his computer, saw Hinata’s picture staring back at him, the dirty pose, the lustful expression.

Yeah, that just happened.

 

**12:18 am / blueberry.setter:** hey u still there?

**12:18 am / decoy_crow:** yeah what happened, where’d u go?

 

Kageyama rubbed a hand over his face. Shit. Hinata answered immediately. He’d been waiting for a reply. Meanwhile Kageyama had been sinning like crazy on his end of the conversation. Kageyama felt a blush of shame creep across his face.

 

**12:20 am / blueberry.setter:** sorry i was busy

 

Kageyama knew it was the lamest excuse in the history of bad excuses as soon as he sent the message. What could he possibly be “busy” doing at midnight?

As if he could read minds via Skype, Hinata was already replying.

 

**12:21 am / decoy_crow:** Kageyama, were you just masturbating to my pictures? ;)

 

Kageyama groaned and sank down his chair, covering his face with his hands. _Great._

 

**12:22 am / blueberry.setter:** um..maybe….

 

Almost immediately, Hinata replied.

 

**12:22 am / decoy_crow:** omg. good haha ;)

**12:22 am / decoy_crow:** did you already clean up? lol

 

Kageyama looked down at himself. Actually he hadn’t. He’d been too preoccupied with looking at Hinata’s pictures and feeling ashamed of himself.

 

**12:23 am / blueberry.setter:** uh no not yet

**12:23 am / decoy_crow:** good lol

**12:23 am / decoy_crow:** let me see you then

 

Kageyama stared at the message, a new blush creeping up his neck, not of shame or guilt, but because he absolutely knew where Hinata was going with this, and in his mind he could see Hinata stroking already, waiting to see Kageyama’s ruined body, dirtied with his own precum and seed, soiled by his own hand. His face burning and red, Kageyama angled his laptop’s camera at himself sitting in the chair and quickly took a picture, sending it before he could think about it too much.

 

**12:26 am / decoy_crow:** fuck tobio…you’re beautiful.

**12:26 am / decoy_crow:** im gonna fucking come holy shit

 

Kageyama’s blush was everywhere now, his entire body turning red with Hinata’s praise. He fumbled with his fingers, trying to type, but he couldn’t. He abandoned even trying to respond. Smiling softly, he swung out of the chair and grabbed tissues from his desk, finally deciding now was a good time to wipe himself down. He wrapped up the tissues and tossed them in his waste bin, then hurried back to his chair, folding one knee under him and one knee up to his chest. He leaned his chin on his knee, staring at the message, grinning so hugely that he was sure if Hinata had been there he’d have heard how scary his smile looked.

Hinata thought he was beautiful.

A hushed _ding_ broke the soft silence of his room, and he swept his eyes down to the bottom of the page where a new message appeared.

 

**12:29 am /decoy_crow:** hey tobio i want 2 come over. i really want 2 be with u right now, especially after that haha

**12:29 am / decoy_crow:** if you’re like too tired it’s ok

**12:29 am / decoy_crow:** but like fuck i wanna see u right now

 

Kageyama was typing before the final message even appeared.

 

**12:30 am /blueberry.setter:** i’m wondering why you aren’t here already dumbass

**12:31 am / decoy_crow:** hehe bakageyama don’t be mean XD i’m on my way now

 

Kageyama leaned back, touching his fingers to the smile that just didn’t seem to want to disappear. Hinata was coming to see him. Hinata was coming. Kageyama broke into a grin, feeling such a rush of fire in his body, like a well-spring had opened between himself and the earth, and the rivers of flame deep in the world’s core were bubbling up inside his body, overflowing and ready to burst. He didn’t know if this was lust or love, or maybe it was both, but he wanted it running though his entire being, and he never wanted it to leave.

Just as he was slipping an old sweatshirt over his head, he heard a ding.

 

**12:32 am / decoy_crow:** btw, you better be ready for round 2 tobio haha  >;)

 

Kageyama felt something deep inside him slither awake, an uncoiling creature that wanted so desperately to be free of its simple fleshy prison, and his breath left his body.

Was there nothing this boy could do that didn’t amaze Kageyama every single time?

Kageyama grinned, ready to accept the challenge. Ready to accept whatever Hinata wanted to do to him, to ruin him, love him, feel his body surround him as he entered like fire over a cool lake.

Kageyama yanked the sweatshirt back off, and decided to go wait on his bed for Hinata. They’d basically already done it, just from a few miles away, reveling in each other’s beauty. What was one more time tonight?

Besides, and this was something Kageyama firmly believed in, as the thought crossed his mind even now with a sneaky little smirk:

It was always so much better in person.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *bows*
> 
> i'm so sorry i've never written like online masturbation/porn before so i hope it turned out okay and you guys like it?? lemme know :D
> 
> legendarysagehalfblood.tumblr.com


End file.
